Framed
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: Ben's being framed for something he didn't do. Something that's happening to his cousin, Gwen.
1. Chapter 1

**Framed**

**Summary: Someone's raping Gwen and Ben's to blame. Ben says he has an alibi. But Grandpa Max and Gwen don't believe him. What on earth is going on? Is Ben really to blame?**

**Rated M**

**Genre: Drama**

**A/N: B **x **G at the end. Some characters might seem OoC.**

**Chapter 1**

It was a late night in Santa Monica and 10 year old Gwen Tennyson had just left her new friend's house and was heading home to the Rust Bucket. Gwen was running a little late but she knew her grandfather wouldn't be real mad

"At least I hope not" she said, suddenly Gwen got the feeling she was being followed and quickened her pace but was grabbed and was dragged screaming into an alleyway.

-

Grandpa Max Tennyson wondered where his grandkids could be as it was already really late and they should've been back by now

"Hmm, maybe I should go and look for them" he said to himself as he got up from the table and exited the RV in search of his grandkids.

-

10 year old Ben Tennyson yawned as he arrived at the RV not noticing his grandpa was just down the street, he entered the Rust Bucket and looked around frowning

"Huh? Where is everybody?" he asked himself as he yawned again

"Maybe grandpa's out looking for us, I'll just snooze here until he get's back with doufus" Ben said to himself as he settled into the seat feet resting on the table and closed his eyes.

-

Gwen screamed as she was thrown against a wall, she groaned closing her eyes for a couple of seconds before opening them to see who had taken her into the alleyway. Gwen gasped at what or who she saw…Fourarms. It couldn't be, could it?

"Ben?" she asked but Forearms didn't reply just walked over to her, scared Gwen quickly cast a spell

"Mercushus Reductus" she cried hold her hands in front of her.

Fourarms was blasted backwards away from her and hit a wall, Gwen scrambled to her feet and began to hurry down deeper into the alleyway. Fourarms growled and followed leaping after her; he caught up and threw her against a wall. Gwen crashed into the wall and slumped to the ground, she clutched her head groaning

"Oh my head" she groaned.

Fourarms came over and picked her up pinning her to the wall, Gwen began to struggle but she knew she was losing because Fourarms was much stronger. Gwen had to know what was going on, why was her cousin acting like this?

"Ben, put me down you dweeb" she cried but it was no use 'oh no, I hope this isn't Sublimino's doing' she thought as she struggled to fight off Fourarms.

Gwen could feel herself losing consciousness and fast, she felt herself get slammed into the wall and her body was aching badly. Suddenly, Gwen felt a cool breeze on her bare legs 'bare legs?' she thought then she felt something big slip inside her and she screamed at the immense pain realizing she was being raped. Gwen struggled against Fourarms but he slammed her into the wall again and just before Gwen passed out she had one last thought 'Ben' her mind cried and she collapsed.

-

Ben was sound asleep when he thought he heard his cousin's cry in his head 'Ben', Ben sat up and looked around realizing the RV was still empty

"Oh-kay going crazy" he muttered before closing his eyes.

-

Max walked around looking for his grandkids but it was no use, he exited the mall having thought they may have met up there and were challenging each other in the Arcade. No such luck

"Ben, Gwen where are you?" he muttered as he decided to head back to the rust bucket

"Maybe they're already back and in bed" he said to himself, he smiled figuring that was probably where they were and headed down the street.

Max had been walking for awhile to get back to the RV; he was just passing an alleyway when he thought he heard movement. Frowning, Max headed down the alleyway to where he had heard the sound. Finally he reached a spot but there was no sign of anyone until he saw an unmistakeable body on the ground and he gasped

"Gwen"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Max hurried to his granddaughter's side and bent down, he noticed that she was sporting some massive bruising and he noticed her pants and knickers were down 

"Good lord" he muttered as he pulled Gwen's knickers and pants up when he heard movement and turned in time to see Fourarms disappear. 

Anger filled Max, he couldn't believe it. He picked Gwen up in his arms and carried her back to the rust bucket.

-

Ben yelped and fell to the floor when he heard the RV door being slammed open, he looked up in time to see his grandpa walking in carrying a battered and bruised Gwen. He looked up at his grandpa who just glared down at him and stormed passed him to the back of the RV, Ben watched as Grandpa Max put Gwen in her bed tucking her in gently and coming back to him. Ben got up off the floor and sat down as Max rounded on him 

"Alright Benjamin explain yourself" he said, Ben didn't know what to say was his grandpa really that mad for him being late back from the arcade with a bunch of friends he had made 

"Look I'm sorry" Ben said 

"Well you should be" Max said. 

Ben couldn't believe it then his thoughts turned to Gwen 'I wondered what happened?' he thought 

"Look I said I'm sorry isn't that enough?" Ben asked his grandfather 

"I don't think sorry is just going cut it this time Benjamin" Max replied "Not after what happened" he added 

"Wait, are we talking about the same thing?" Ben asked now wondering if they were even talking about him being back late 

"That depends on what you're talking about" Max replied.

Ben was confused 

"I thought we were arguing over the fact that I was late home" he said 

"Late home from what, raping your cousin?" Max asked him, Ben fell off the bench and onto the floor again 

"WHAT?!" he shouted 

"Surprised that I'd find out?" Max asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

Ben got up 

"No, more like surprised that you'd accuse me of hurting my own flesh and blood" Ben replied "and I didn't do anything, I've been here the last twenty minutes" he added 

"Really? Then how do you explain; Gwen in alleyway battered and bruised with her pants and knickers down and drops of semen and Fourarms disappearing off into the distance?" Max asked him.

Ben couldn't even find the words to reply to that as images of his cousin being raped filled his head 

"I think it's best right now for the whole family if you slept outside" Max's voice drifted through Ben's thoughts and before Ben knew what was happening, he was shoved a sleeping bag and pushed down the steps and out the door as the RV door shut and locked behind him.

Ben finally snapped out of it realizing that he had been kicked out of the RV, Ben turned back to face the RV shaking his head 

"What the hell is going on?" he muttered to himself. 

Ben walked over to a patch of green grass before setting the sleeping bag down and climbing in, he zipped it closed and settled down to go to sleep and just before he did a thought passed through his mind 'I wonder if this is someone's doing'.

The next day, Gwen avoided her cousin at all costs and Ben accepted it sadly trying to figure out how to prove to her and grandpa Max that he didn't do it. But he decided to let Gwen be and so he left the RV for the day to give her her space to recover from her trauma of last night.

-

It was nightfall and Gwen sat typing at her laptop; her grandpa had run into an old plumber friend and they were out catching up and Ben had been out all day as she had realized earlier because he was giving her her space. Gwen continued typing when she heard the door open and she looked up to see Wild Mutt come in and she looked back down ignoring him, she figured it was just Ben and he'd probably run into an old enemy of theirs and had fought them off as Wild Mutt. 

She could hear him sniffing around and rolled her eyes, she thought he was probably looking for food 'the fridge, doufus' she thought. Just then he was sniffing her feet and began growling, Gwen ignored him and continued typing. Unfortunately, Wild Mutt continued to growl but louder this time, Gwen slid out of her seat and got to her feet as Wild Mutt sensed she had moved and turned to her growling even more ferociously.

Gwen was suddenly getting scared 

"Ben what's wrong?" she asked talking to him for the first time that day, she wondered if someone had put a bugging device on her and she patted herself down finding nothing. 

Wild Mutt continued to growl ferociously before pouncing on Gwen, she screamed as she was pounced on and fell to the ground 'not again' she thought. Gwen got on all fours and began to crawl for the back of the RV but Wild Mutt lunged at her and dragged her back towards him, Gwen twisted around and cast a spell 

"Galleous Disruptus" she cried. 

A strong gust of wind sent Wild Mutt flying and crashing into the front of the RV, Gwen turned back and getting on all fours began to crawl as fast as she could. She felt Wild Mutt pull on her legs and drag her backwards as she screamed, she tried to get away but it was no use. Gwen was on all fours again but this time felt her pants and knickers had come down again before she felt something thrust into her anal hole and cried as she tried to struggle. Gwen was losing her battle against the strong alien dog as she felt herself being anal raped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ben sighed as he sat on the beach in the night, wondering if he should head back

_If you go back they__'__ll only blame you _a voice in his head said

Well then what do I do?

_Stay outside for the night _the voice replied

**Definitely not, I say go back and try to sort out what happened ask Gwen to explain it **another voice said

Who are you?

**I****'****m your heart**

_And I__'__m your brain_

**Like I said, go back and try to sort out what happened ask Gwen to explain it**

Yeah I should

**Did the Fourarms that raped her have the Omnitrix on its left shoulder? **His heart asked

Of course it didn't, I'm the only one with an Omnitrix in the entire galaxy

**Then that means it wasn****'****t you. Because if it wasn****'****t wearing the Omnitrix on its left shoulder then you couldn****'****t have raped Gwen**

But grandpa and Gwen think otherwise

**You have to go back and ask Gwen if it was wearing the Omnitrix on its left shoulder**

Right.

After having that talk with his heartand having his heart convince him that he was innocent until proven guilty, he decided to head back to the RV to get some answers. Unfortunately that wasn't going to happen, because as soon as he arrived back he found Gwen crying at the table and Max comforting her. Ben couldn't believe it, had it happened again? Max looked up and glared at Ben before pointing to what looked like orange dog hair

"Grandpa…I didn't…I couldn't" and once again Ben was a loss for words.

He looked at his cousin who looked up at him and she cowered whimpering at the sight of him, Ben sighed, grabbed the sleeping bag before heading out of the RV to sleep outside again.

The next day while Grandpa Max was out with his plumber friend, Ben decided to confront Gwen. He opened the door to the RV, went up the steps after closing the door and went inside, he looked around to find Gwen reading her magic book she had taken from Charmcaster awhile back. Ben approached her gingerly but her head snapped up and she stared at him in fright

"Gwen" he said, Gwen scooted closer to the window about to open it and Ben realized that she was about to climb out said window

"Gwen wait, please I just wanna talk" he said.

Gwen hesitated as she was still frightened of her cousin but maybe he was going to explain himself, she retreated and sat down, Ben took a couple of steps towards her before watching as she drew her knees to her chest in a scared manner. Ben froze and backed up about 5 steps watching as Gwen slowly let go of her knees, he knew she must have felt more comfortable talking to him if he was a bit of distance away

"Gwen, I'm sorry for what happened to you but you gotta believe me both those times you were raped last night and the night before I was nowhere near you. The night before last I was at the arcade with a bunch of friends I had met and last night I was giving you your space" he explained.

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest

"Then how do you explain both Fourarms and Wild Mutt being at the scene of the crimes?" she asked him finally talking to him

"You tell me" Ben replied causing Gwen to glare at him, she opened her mouth but he beat her to the punch

"When I go Fourarms, the Omnitrix is on my left shoulder and when I go Wild Mutt, the Omnitrix is on my left forearm. And normally when I'm in alien mode, the Omnitrix times out after ten minutes and you know it. So tell me when Fourarms raped you, was there an Omnitrix on his left shoulder and on Wild Mutt's left forearm?" Ben asked.

Ben watched as Gwen sat thinking this through, he knew she was smart and hopefully would put two and two together. Gwen's facial features softened to Ben's relief as she seemed to realize what had actually happened

"No, there was no Omnitrix on either Fourarm's left shoulder or Wild Mutt's left forearm" she replied

"Exactly, there's no way it could've been me. And believe me, I'd never sink so low as to violate my own flesh and blood" he told her.

Gwen looked at Ben realizing he was right and that he was being framed

"Ben" she said holding out her arms and Ben was only too happy to oblige, he walked over, slid into the bench and hugged her tight as she held him

"Do you believe me now?" he asked pulling back to look at her

"Yes every word" she replied before frowning

"But if you didn't rape me those two times, then who did?" she asked him

"I think I have a hunch except I'm not sure. I have a plan to find out who keeps hurting you and leaving me to get the blame" he said and launched into explaining his plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next night, Gwen was walking home from the arcade, as she walked she had a feeling she was being followed. Gwen quickened her pace but was suddenly grabbed by Wild Vine and dragged into an alley screaming. She tried to fight him off but it was no use.

-

Meanwhile, Grandpa Max was coming home from hanging out with his plumber friends when he heard screams come from an alleyway and he followed them until he found Wild Vine looming over Gwen

"Ben get off of her" he shouted

"Grandpa, I'm right behind you" he heard a voice say, he turned to see Ben standing at the head of the alleyway

"Then if you're there then who's that?" he asked looking back at the Wild Vine who looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

Gwen raised her hands

"Dewhat Lagura" she said, a tornado appeared and swept itself around the Wild Vine, sirens were suddenly heard as police cars pulled up.

Suddenly Wild Vine changed and in its place in the tornado was Kevin

"Kevin" Max gasped then he looked as his grandkids who smirked at each other, Gwen directed the tornado in the direction of the police and their cars and set Kevin down as some officers arrested him.

Gwen got up off the ground and exited the alley high-fiving Ben as he slipped his arm around her waist and they headed home to the RV with a bemused yet amused grandpa Max following them.

-

Ben was lying in his bed glad to be inside

"Psst" he frowned

"Psst" he heard someone hiss again, he rolled onto his side and lent over the edge of the top bunk and looked down coming face to face with Gwen

"Hey, I thought you were sleeping" he said quietly so as not to wake their grandpa

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I didn't believe you" Gwen replied quietly

"Well, I forgive you but I can't blame you for thinking it was me" Ben said.

Gwen smiled up at him

"Thanks" she said

"For what?" Ben asked

"For uncovering the truth and opening my eyes to the fact that you were right, you would never hurt me" Gwen replied, Ben smiled at her

"Glad I could be of assistance" he said as he lay back on his bed.

Three seconds later

"Ben" he heard Gwen whisper his name, he leant back over

"Yeah?" he said but his response was a kiss.

Not on the cheek, on the lips. Ben smiled kissing her back cupping her cheek, they kissed a little while before Ben pulled back

"Get up here" he hissed to her, Gwen snuck out of bed and climbed up into Ben's bed and snuggled under the covers as Ben claimed her mouth once more.

They kissed a little more passionately this time, Ben moved so he was on top of Gwen and they continued to kiss. Gwen ran her tongue along Ben's bottom lip and he granted her access to his mouth and their tongues dulled fighting for dominance. Ben broke the kiss causing Gwen to groan quietly as Ben moved his kisses to Gwen's neck causing her to bite back a moan and gasp when one of his hands played with her small breasts. After awhile, Ben stopped and collapsed next to Gwen as she stroked his hair

"Night dweeb" she said as she kissed him again before she went to sleep,

Ben grinned

"Goodnight doufus" he whispered.

**The End.**


End file.
